Step Illusion(Detentionaire)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Ophelia, Perdita, and Benvolio go to Toronto, Canada and meet Lee Ping who is Ophelia's pen pal. They've recently been accused of a crime they didn't commit on the first day of school. Now with help from bully, "Biffy" Hyperactive, "Katie" and "Sadie", Goth, "Gwen", Clown, "Owen" and Sir Mercutio, they must clear their names.
1. Arrival to Toronto

Ophelia, Benvolio, and Perdita were heading off to Toronto, Canada for exchange student program, "Why can't we ride Juliet to Toronto?" Perdita asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to know were aliens," Ophelia explained.

"I agree with you, sweetie," Benvolio replied as he held Ophelia's hand.

"We'll be meeting my pen pal." Ophelia said, "His name is, "Lee Ping" he's a violinist/skateboarder and has a really high IQ."

"That's a really pen pal," Perdita said.

"I like pen pals!" Cheese shouted.

"Cheese!" Ophelia shouted in anger.

Later, at Toronto Pearson International Airport, Ophelia met up with a Korean-Canadian boy with red and black hair and a blue tattoo on his left arm and him was holding a sign saying, "Ophelia Wavedancer, Perdita and Benvolio Fogblade", "You must be Lee Ping," Perdita suggested, "Ophelia's pen pal."

"And your her friends," Lee replied.

"Of course." Benvolio said, "And you don't have a single smudge on your face, though you need to brush your teeth better."

Later they arrived at the Ping residents from the county bus. They were introduced by a strict looking Korean woman named, "Sue Ping" who was Lee's mother. She laid a few rules around the house. 1. No leaving messes around the house, 2. Do their homework, 3. Never bring in fish into the house due to husband's food allergy and rule 4. Don't do anything dangerous.

"Awesome" shouted an obese boy with blond hair and a leaf on his shirt, "New neighbors!"

"Your Owen," Perdita guessed, "All you cane eat and you can burp the entire alphabet in one gulp."

"Do you like chocolate cake with pickles?" Owen asked, "I do."

"Yuck Owen!" Perdita said.

Jerry came up to Owen's pocket and found a donut. He started to eat the donut and burped, "Your mouse knows how to eat." Owen comments.

"Jerry," Ophelia said, "Come here."

Jerry nodded and crawled into Ophelia's pocket. Cheese started to play with the Ping's hose and screamed at the same time. Benvolio quickly grabbed the hose and turned it off. Little did the heroes know is that their being watched by a mysterious suit. He got out his Gloomzunian communicator, "Boss," he said in a robotic voice, "I found the target"

"Radcircles," Vredtagh said on the communicator, "Get ready for the plans."


	2. The prank

The next day was the first day of school at A. Nigma High. Lee was arriving to meet his best friend, "Cam" who spent the entire summer with his little sister, "Angelina" and his Swedish friend, "Holger". He quickly recognized Ophelia from photos he took when they took town Dyris. Luckily, he kept it hidden so no one will know their aliens. He figured they are by their natural hair colors.

"If anyone asks," Ophelia whispered, "We dye our hair."

Suddenly, they ran into 2 hyperactive girls wearing the same clothing, "Oh my gosh Katie" said the fat one," She has pink hair!"

"Yeah, I'd never seen anyone with such lovely pink hair!" said the skinny one.

Benvolio started to freak out, "Hello." he greeted.

"I'm, "Katie"" said the thin one, "And this is my BFFFF, "Sadie"."

"Uh, BFFFF?" Benvolio asked.

"Best female friends for life." Sadie

"Don't mind them," Lee whispered, "They're always talking too much."

"Katie and Sadie," said an attractive woman, "Have you been annoying everyone again?"

"Yes." they both confessed.

"That's a detention for you." said the woman.

"That's Vice Principal Victoria." Cam whispered, "She's super mysterious.

"I'm, "Chaz Moneranian" and here's our co-anchor, "Tina Kwee"

"He has a huge crush on her," Holger said to Perdita.

"Anyone noticed the disappearance of the new principal?" Tina asked, "The student body has the right to know."

"After lunch, meet our new principal in the gymnasium," Chaz said.

"Good morning," said the teacher who looked like Albert Einstien, "I am Mr. Steinerton." and I am your homeroom teacher. This semester will be learning about animals and how to dissect frogs."

"We need to protect our frogs!" the goth shouted.

"Who's that?" Ophelia asked in a whisper.

"That's Gwen," Lee whispered to Ophelia, "She's a goth."

"Frogs need to be in swamps and thrive," Gwen shouted!.

"Your serving detention for disrupting class." shouted.

During lunch, Owen hogging up the beans. Vice Principal Victoria decided to give him detention for mooching. Lee told them that Owen once won a hot dog a thin by eating 198 hot dogs since 2 of them squirted up his nose.

Afterward, they arrived in the gymnasium. A scary-looking man with bionic hands and arms and an eyepatch and horseshoe mustache came up. He was, "Principal Barrage", "Ooh I forgot my phone," Perdita whispered, "I have to record a remix for Pavo Majoris."

"Did you just thought about it?" Ophelia asked in suspicion.

"Yup," Perdita answered.

Right after they left, a shadowy figure pressed a button and the gym started to get covered in goo, strange music came about, and the fire sprinklers went off.

Meanwhile, Ophelia, Lee, Benvolio, and Perdita were looking through Perdita's new locker and saw that there was no sign of her phone, "Weird," Perdita said, "Someone took my phone."

Suddenly, Benvolio and Perdita heard music and they followed it. They opened the door and saw the mess. Everyone started to look at them, thinking they did it, "Not one day, not one week, not even one month," Principal Barrage shouted,"You 4 are sentenced to one full year of detention!"

To be continued.


End file.
